


Yara's decision

by Tea_Queen_2112



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Changed so that it's Theon who gets captured by Euron instead of herself, Euron acting crazy, Gen, One shot but depending on the future episode maybe more, PTSD, Season 7 Episode 2, Someone help my I am terrible at tagging things, Theon suffering, Yara being a good sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Queen_2112/pseuds/Tea_Queen_2112
Summary: Yara had to make a choice. Leave the boat with Theon in the hands of her crazy uncle or face certain death.





	Yara's decision

They hadn't been expecting the battle at all. The last time she had seen him there had been merriment all around, especially between her and Ellaria. They had been in the middle of a "Dornish" Invasion and he had been in the middle of getting her another drink when the first explosion happened.

She doubted she would ever forget the fighting that ensued. Enemies from all sides had come in and it had been going well for her. She had a blade and she was cutting through Euron's men with ease after all she was an iron born warrior and she the best female fighter.

She only had a brief moment to look at the corpses of two of the Sand Snakes. The dread of having to tell Ellaria was horrible but she'd rather let her anger fuel her now instead of any sad emotions. The adrenalin was making her a better fighter. That was until she next saw her baby brother.

Euron was smirking and licking his lips as he had an axe to Theon's neck. In her brothers eyes there was a look of terror dominating him like a lost little dog trying his best not to show how much he was cowering.

"Hello dearest niece!" He was way too excited about the whole situation from the tone he used in his voice.

Yara was ready with dagger in hand to slice him up and threw him into the deepest depths of the ocean. As she began to move in Euron interrupted and made her stop in her tracks.

"I've been catching up with Theon and he's having a lovely time watching all these men get mutilated. Look at them Theon!" Upon Euron forcing his head to look at the screaming soldiers Theon let out an ungodly cry that shocked the both of them. Of course it hurt Yara and the only reaction it got from Euron was that he laughed at his pain.

Then began the twitching and Yara knew what her bastard uncle was doing.

He was manipulating him into causing him to have past memories resurface and use that to attack him instead of using a blade or a spear. With every jerky movement from Theon trying to get away it only caused the blade to go closer and closer to his neck, even managing to nick the skin a little on the way which caused even more panic in the youngest Greyjoy as a small trickle of blood ran down. It wasn't life threatening but with Theon's past experiences if often meant much, much worse was going to come.

It had started lightly but as the mad man forced him to look around a specific Bolton began to fill his thoughts and it wasn't good. The flaying knife and the stench were tossing his fragile mind into term oil. Yara wanted to scream for him to let her little brother go and take her instead but that would cause weakness and she needed to be strong if she had any chance whatsoever of beating him.

Yara could instantly pick up on what was going on as she had seen this type of Theon before. When she had tried to save him from Ramsay and his dogs. He was falling back into Reek and she had to do something. Euron inched the blade closer and this was when the Reek like behaviour really came back to him. The eye had begun to twitch and his head looked around as much as Euron's blade allowed it.

Theon was looking to her for any sign of what to do as he couldn't think for himself in this moment. Yara couldn't think either but for an entirely different reason. She tried to say something but the words couldn't come out of her mouth. She had only just got her brother back and now it seemed like she was leaving him again. 

Perhaps letting Euron slice his neck cleanly open was the more ethical thing to do but she couldn't let him die after everything they had been though. He had survived Ramsay for too long to die at the hands of another psycho.

Yara could see plainly the odds were against them. If she moved towards him there would be no doubt he'd cut his throat in an instant without hesitation and if she saw her brother dying in such a horrid way she knew that she would be useless against Euron and he no doubt would kill her next despite how hard she fought against him. If she surrendered then the both of them would likely captured and brought before Cersei. Word had reached the Greyjoy's that Euron was looking for a gift to give the Queen and three valuable hostages seemed like they'd do just the trick. There was only one way they'd both get out of this and that was if she was to escape.

The situation was un-winable no matte rhow she looked at it and within a matter of moment more of Euron's men would be there to help him capture them both.

Yes, she'd be leaving her brother behind but it was the only way which ensured both of their survivals.

Yara looked to Theon one last time before her choice was made. He begged her silently not to leave him and while her heart was breaking she leapt from the side of the wooden ship and while having several second thoughts. The last thing she remembers was Theon's look of betrayal as the only person who now cared about him left him in the arms of their crazy uncle. For the second time Yara hadn't been able to rescue him. This was his curse. To be always in the captivity of psychopaths and tortured on a daily basis.

A maniacal laughter exploded from Euron as he held Theon ever so closely and made him watch the ships burning. Theon cried out for Yara but he was quickly silence when a swift blow to the head knocked him unconscious, almost giving him relief.

He was shoved to the ground and while his eyes were still partially open and Euron leaning in really close, telling him all the fun he would be having with his dear uncle. Acceptation, as well as sleep, crashed down onto him.

Yara arms flaied as she took the plunge into the waters. The narrow seas' water was warm from the burning of the ships around them. As she adjusted to her new situation she began to swim under the water in the hopes of finding a spare life boat or at least something she could use to get away and get back to the Queen so they could begin planning their rescue mission. She tried to look back up but the intense heat and blinding lights of the flames were making it practically impossible to see what the hell was going on.

She was going to save her brother and this time she wasn't going to give up until he was safely back by her side.

But first she needed to get back to Dragonstone.


End file.
